Henry's Chapter
by Maaike-OUAT
Summary: A question that is bugging me for a long time is how Henry got into Storybrooke in the first place. This is my theory on it, captured in an one-shot. Nothing else to say really ;)


**Hi guys, a question that is bugging me for a long time is how Henry got into Storybrooke in the first place. This is my theory on it, captured in an one-shot. Please do not forget to leave a review :) Thanks!**

**Special thanks to Wendy, T.J.M. Traveller and Alexie Mills for all your inspiration and continuous support. Credits go to Metope who has helped me realizing the story. Couldn't have done it without you! I was probably gone mad without your help! xD xoxo**

* * *

**Henry's Chapter**

_Storybrooke, Maine, eleven years ago_

Regina is sitting in the living room of her mansion. She just had breakfast and is now having a coffee while going through some paperwork. She looks around and a deep sigh escapes her mouth. The feeling of loneliness overwhelms her. She can't help but to feel utterly desolate in the massive house. She's the only one living here and the dark feeling that derives from the emptiness of the residence penetrates deep into her soul, and into her heart. 'I thought enacting the curse would make everything better, but instead it has made everything worse,' she thinks in herself. 'Oh yes, I've made sure to destroy these horrible people's Happy Endings, and that feels great, but I never would've expected to feel so miserable from being all alone. What's wrong with me? I'm used to do everything by myself, why is this feeling getting to me?'' She tries to shake off the sad sensation and walks to the mailbox to get out the mail.

Several letters from the city council, a construction inquiry and a fundraise letter are part of the collection of the day. It is the yellow envelope however on the bottom of the pile that attracts her attention. It has a Vancouver stamp on it, but no return address. Interested, she opens it and starts reading.

* * *

_Vancouver, British Columbia, eleven years ago_

August Booth is checking if he has everything. He rented a room in Vancouver for the last few months, but has decided that it is time for him to move on. Three weeks ago he informed his landlord about him moving out and that didn't go all smoothly.

* * *

Furiously, the man had thrown the lease contract on his desk and placed his fat finger on the signature line, forcing August to look at it. ''See? There is no way you can leave so soon, because that would mean breach of contract. You signed this contract, which clearly states that you need to inform me three months in advance if you want to move out.''

August hadn't had any interest in starting a discussion with his landlord. For the last weeks he had felt depressed and he suffered from a major case of writers' block. ''Listen, of course I'm willing to pay the rent for the remaining months.''

The landlord had started to laugh. ''Mr Booth, do you realize how many times I've heard that excuse from my tenants before? In the beginning, I agreed to some of these unusual requests, but I've learned over the last thirty years that no one can be trusted.''

The rental contract indeed stated that the rent had to be paid in cash, every first day of the month. ''I completely understand your position in this, and if I was able to pay the full amount now, I would do so. But unfortunately I can only afford half of it at the moment.''

''I'm sorry Mr Booth, but that's not an option. Or you pay the full amount now, or I'm afraid I've to inform the police if you still do decide to move out.''

The money from the stolen watches, that Neal had gave him for Emma, had haunted him. But that's for Emma, he can't use it, can he?

''_Remember Pinocchio. Be brave, truthful, and unselfish. So long as you do that, you will always remain a real boy.''_

The words that the Blue Fairy had spoken to him when she brought him back to life and changed him into a real boy, had gone through his head. Using Emma's money to pay his rent definitely would be a very selfish and untruthful thing to do. 'But I'm not in Fairytale Land anymore, here magic doesn't exist, so using a small amount of her money can't hurt? Besides, I'll make sure to give it all back to her as soon as she is released from jail.' He had weighted all the pros and cons in his head. ''Okay, I make sure you'll get the money within a few days,'' he had said to his landlord.

* * *

So yes he had used Emma's money to pay for the remaining three months' rent. And he did feel guilty about it. Still. He just needs to find a way to earn it back for her, so that he can send it as soon as she's released. He had used his own savings to buy himself a plane ticket to Phuket, in Thailand. That is where his new life should begin. He really needs to find himself, as he feels completely lost. He shakes his head in desperation and checks his suitcase one more time. When that is finished, there is just one thing left for him to do before he departs to the airport. He takes his mobile phone from his pocket and looks up the number for the Oregon State Correctional Institution.

''_Oregon State Correctional Institution, how may I help you?''_

''Hello, I'm actually looking to speak someone from the low security facility for women?'' he asks.

''_Please hold…''_

A cheerful tune echoes through the telephone, while August has been put on hold. 'Like prison is such a happy place,' he thinks sarcastically.

''_Hello, how may I help you?'' _

''Yes, well I might have an unusual request, but I would like to check up on one of the inmates. Her name is Emma Swan.''

''_And who is asking?''_

''I'm sorry I can't give you my name.''

''_Then I'm afraid I can't help you sir.'' _ The woman on the other end of the line reacts curt on August's request.

''I'm the one who sent the car keys, with the swan keychain,'' he quickly says, afraid that the woman is going to hang up on him.

''_That was you?'' _The woman realizes that only the sender can know about the postal package, besides Emma and herself. She was the one showing it to the blonde the other day.

''Yes that was me.''

''_Well I guess it can't hurt telling you how she is, however I have to explicitly mention that this is not the regular procedure. I will make an exception this time.''_

''Thank you, I really appreciate it.'' August realizes how lucky he is that she's willing to share information on an inmate, with a stranger.

''_Miss Swan is doing as well as can be expected in her situation. Morning sickness has troubled her, but it's getting better now.''_

''Wait, morning sickness you say? Is she pregnant?!''

''_You didn't know?'' _The woman suddenly seems to be in a hurry. _''Sorry sir, but I'm afraid I can't help you anymore. Have a nice day!''_

''No wait, please! Don't hang up!'' But it's too late. The woman on the other end of the line had hung up already. He still has the phone in his hand and looks at it. How could he be such a fool! He thought having Emma in jail, would be the safest for her. But now she's going to have a baby in there. There is no way that she is able to keep it. The whole situation is awful.

''_You must look out for the child in this new land. You must protect her.''_

Now it are his fathers' words that echo through his head over and over. He can't leave like this, not knowing what will happen to Emma's child. He has to do something. But what can he do? He only has an hour left before the cab will arrive to pick him up. He's nervously pacing around in the empty apartment. The whole situation frustrates him. 'I've to make sure that the baby gets to Storybrooke, so he or she will be reunited with its mother!' The only way he can achieve this is by writing an anonymous letter to someone who lives there. Someone who knows about the curse. Regina. August opens the box containing his type machine, and starts to type.

_Dear Regina,_

_Our paths have never crossed, at least not directly. I cannot tell you who I am, but let me be straight with you. I know about the situation in Storybrooke. And I know that you are the only one that is aware of it. I cannot be any more specific in this letter, for the reason that the risk of this letter falling into the wrong hands is too big. But I am certain that you clearly understand to what I am referring to. _

_I do not have much time, so let me get right to the point. I offer you a way to fill the void you are experiencing. Yes, I do know about that. It is one of consequences of your actions. Yes you destroyed everyone's happiness, but there is one little detail that slipped your mind. The curse didn't bring you the loved ones you were searching for. On the contrary even, you are probably more lonely here than you have been in the other Land? _

_I can provide you with the opportunity to fill up the emptiness in your life. There is a baby that needs a home. The child has not been born yet, but it is a fact that the mother will have to give up the baby right after it is born. This is your chance to have the family that you always have wanted. To take care of someone who will not judge you for who you are, and for what you have done in the past. Someone who can provide you with the unconditional love you have been searching for your whole life. _

_I understand that you are questioning my motives for writing this letter to you. I can only say that if you are willing to adopt the child, that would be in both of our interests. See this offer as the opportunity to finally have the Happy Ending you were hoping for. Please do consider the idea and get into contact with the Oregon State Correctional Institution. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

August knows it's a risk. A big risk, sending Emma's child to the person who enacted the curse that started all of this. But on the other hand, having Emma's baby in Storybrooke, increases the chance of her being able to fulfill her task. And adding to the fact that Regina must feel very lonely and is therefore desperate to have the family she's longing for, she is powerless in this Land. When he comes to think of it, it's like it had to be this way all along. It's if faith is driving everyone into the right direction.

When the taxi arrives to bring him to the airport, he quickly puts the letter into the mailbox on the corner of the street. 'Please let this be the right decision. Let me don't be completely selfish, and actually do something good for once.' He looks around for the last time and gets into the taxi. 'I'm sorry Emma that I can't do more to help you. I'm an awful person, but I just can't put myself up for it anymore. I'm dying here.' That are his last thoughts before he starts his great adventure, before he starts his new life.

* * *

_Eight months later, Storybrooke, Maine_

Today is a big day for Regina. Maybe even the biggest day of her life. She finally picked up the baby boy, her son. As Regina is the one who enacted the curse, both adoptive mother and son are able to cross the town line both ways.

They just got back home and the tiny human being is laying in his wooden crib, the one that was designed by the man who was former known as Gepetto.

The little guy was exhausted from the long trip and slept immediately as soon as Regina had putted him down. Now, she's observing him like she has never seen such a precious creature before. He has the smallest fingers she has ever seen, and these are tightly wrapped around her thumb. 'It's a miracle,' she thinks. ' Henry is a true miracle and faith brought him into my life.' She has to wipe away a tear that has managed to escape. The baby produces some soft smacking sounds in his sleep and a smile appears on Regina's face. 'So this is it than, I finally have my Happy Ending.' The feeling of pure joy and happiness overwhelms her and the sensation that comes with it is indescribable. She has never been happier in her whole life.

* * *

_Ten years later, Storybrooke, Maine_

''Miss Blanchard, what does adoption mean exactly? When you're adopted, it means that your mother is not your real mother right?'' Henry stayed behind in class, while all the other children are all running outside, enjoying the recess.

''Yes that is exactly what it means. Why do you ask that?'' Mary Margaret Blanchard feels sorry for the boy. In the time that he's in her class, he doesn't seem to have made any friends. He's a loner and his mother being the infamous mayor of the town doesn't make matters easier.

''Well it's just, I found this letter the other day…'' he looks down at his shoes. ''And it said something like: _I hereby declare to agree with taking the full responsibility for Henry as his adoptive mother_. ''And my mother signed it.''

The teacher looks shocked. ''Where did you find that?''

''I know I'm not supposed to, but I opened the vault in her office the other day with one of the skeleton keys. The document was in there.''

''Wait, skeleton keys?'' She knows the boy has a large imagination, but the whole-adoption story is something that he can't make up right? She's trying hard to recollect the memories of around the time he was born, but she's unable to do so. And that is strange, because everyone in Storybrooke knows each other, and the mayor's son has always been a special kid. Why can't she remember the boy's birth? Henry startles her from her thoughts.

''Yes, my mom has these awesome skeleton keys. I know for sure that she can open every door in Storybrooke with them.''

Mary Margaret cannot help but to giggle at the boy's serious explanation on skeleton keys.

''It's not funny!''

''I know, I know, I'm sorry. Well I'm sure Henry that your mother didn't adopt you, because we would've known that.'' She tries to smile reassuringly at the boy, but still feels very confused about the whole situation. Suddenly she remembers something. ''I have something for you.'' She walks over to her desk and pulls out an old-looking book from one of the drawers.

''What's that?'' the boy says, his attention focused on the book. ''Once Upon a Time,'' he reads out loud.

''It's a book of fairytales, and I want you to have it. I found it when I was cleaning the apartment the other day and I think it's perfect for you,'' she grins.

''Thank you!'' he cries. He immediately starts flipping the pages and is amazed by the beautiful drawings that are shown on every page. ''Wow, I love it! It's beautiful! Thank you so much Miss Blanchard!''

''You're more than welcome,'' she says. ''But for now, I want you to put it away in your backpack and go play outside with the other children.''

''Okay,'' he says hesitantly. He wishes he can just stay inside and read in the book, but he likes Miss Blanchard and doesn't want to go in against her.

* * *

The following weeks Henry is fully fixated on the fairytale book. It has almost become an obsession. The stories in it are completely different from the original fairytales he knows. Every spare minute he has, he spends reading in it. He's careful to only read it when he's home alone, as he's sure that Regina wouldn't approve the book.

The story that is particularly keeping the boy awake at night, is the story of Snow White and Prince Charming. He can't help but to notice the similarities between the fairytale and his own life. The curse that is mentioned in the book, that sent all the fairytale characters to a land with no magic, would be the perfect explanation for all the strange things that are happening in Storybrooke. The clock that hasn't moved for as long as he can remember, the fact that no one is entering or leaving the town... And not to forget, why is he the only one in Storybrooke who does seem to age? He's the only child of his school who changes classes every year. The other pupils seem to repeat their class each and every year. Henry didn't notice this at first, because he was still very young, but it's a question that he's been asking himself and Miss Blanchard for over the last two years.

Her reply is always the same: ''Don't be silly Henry. No one is repeating a class, everyone moves up a class every year.'' And that's all she says.

But he knows that it isn't the truth. And he doesn't understand why he's the only one in town who seems to notice this?

But the Once Upon a Time book offers the perfect explanation for all of it. The people here are stuck in this town for over the last 28 years. Time is frozen, and that's why they don't age. It all makes complete sense. Henry puts the pieces of the puzzle together. He is adopted, so he must be the son of the Savior, Snow White's and Prince Charming's daughter. That also means that his adoptive mother is the Evil Queen, and the one who enacted the curse. It would explain the fact why there's an apple tree growing in the backyard, which appears to be one of her most precious possessions. And not to mention all the mirrors in the house… Yes, she must be the Evil Queen. Henry looks very careful again at the drawing showing Snow White and Prince Charming standing in the nursery of their castle. The brunette looks so much like… Like his school teacher, Miss Blanchard! But this version of her has long hair. So that would make Miss Blanchard the Savior's mother and… his grandmother! For every random person, this theory will sound crazy and unrealistic, but for Henry it makes complete sense. It's like his teacher, or wait no, his grandmother, always tells him: ''You've a great imagination.''

* * *

On a cold winter day in late November, he decides that it is time to do something. He almost memorized the whole book and it is completely clear to him: he has to find his real mother. The curse needs to be broken and she's the only one who can do that.

When Regina is at one of her weekly council meetings, Henry plucks up the courage and sneaks into her office. He knows how the computer works, because he had used it many times before. He types in: _'find my real mother,' _in the search engine, and clicks on the '_search' _button. ''Wow, 15.000 hits,'' he reads out loud. He tries the first link.

'_You are adopted and trying to find your birthparent(s)? Then you're at the right address. We have a database containing the names of over 100.000 US parents who gave up their child or children for adoption. We have a match success rate of 89%, being the highest in the country, and are verified by the nations' official adoption governmental agency.''_

Scrolling down the website, Henry sees pictures of children who are happily reunited with their parents, and he reads some of the success stories of families who were brought together, using the assistance of the agency. He sees that the only thing he has to do is send in a swap of his saliva, for DNA testing, and pay an amount of 1000 US Dollars. But how does he get that amount of money? His savings are not more than twenty US Dollars… The boy scratches his head and considers his options. Steal the money from his mother? But what if she notices? She's the Evil Queen after all, and the only one knowing about the curse. No he should get it from someone else. But who? It takes him a few minutes before he comes up with another name. But he can't, can he? On the other hand, it's also in her best interest that Emma comes to Storybrooke and breaks the curse. It would bring their family back together again! He feels guilty already that he has to steal money from his school teacher, but he knows that there's no other way. 'And she will forgive me later, when the curse is broken,' he tries to convince himself.

The next day during lunch break he takes a deep breath and scurries over to Miss Blanchard's desk. ''Excuse me Miss Blanchard, but I still don't really understand that math problem you gave us earlier. Could you please explain it one more time to me?'' He glances at her handbag that is hanging on the back of her chair.

''Of course Henry. Let me get the exercise book and we'll take a look at it again.'' She leans forward to take the exercise book from the top drawer.

The boy chooses that exact moment to quickly open her purse and take out the credit card. He had practiced the situation already at home with one of his mother's handbags, and these efforts seem to pay off. The school teacher doesn't notices a thing.

* * *

Henry spends the next two weeks almost glued to the letterbox, eagerly waiting for the letter of the adoption agency. He's afraid to death that his mother finds it first, which would be devastating, so he makes sure to be the first one downstairs every morning to check the mailbox.

''Henry I'm so proud of you that I don't have to wake you again every morning. You're even earlier than me! It must be going well at school isn't?'' His mother asks him in a satisfied tone on one of these early mornings.

''Yes I like going to school now,'' is his quick respond.

The liberating answer to his question arrives on a Monday, wrapped in a thick envelope. The boys' hands are shaking as he opens it. He's almost a 100% convinced of him being right about it all, but it's still very exciting. The letter reads:

_Dear Henry,_

_Thank you for your inquiry._

_We are pleased to share with you that we were able to find a positive match ._

_Please find the research methods and complete results attached. _

_Do not hesitate to contact us when you have any questions._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Theodore Jenkins, Supervising Researcher _

_USA Adoption Agency_

The letter is short, but clear. The accompanying test results on the other hand are not. The eight documents show complicated graphs, containing all the DNA testing results. But Henry isn't interested in the research itself, he's interested in a name, and an address. Quickly he flips through all the papers until he's at the last page. ''Emma Swan,'' he reads out loud. 'You see I was right after all,' he thinks in triumph. The address states Boston, Maine. It's like butterflies are flying around in his stomach, he's that excited. He can finally meet his birth mother! 'And I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that she's gonna believe and break the curse,' he thinks solemnly. ''If it's the last thing I do.''

* * *

**Note: Yes I am aware of the fact that in Season 1, Episode 2 there has been mentioned that Mr Gold was the one who ''found'' Henry. But on the other hand, it has also been mentioned that Mr Gold only recollected his memories of his past life as Rumplestiltskin AFTER he heard the name Emma, when they were both at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. (Season 1, Pilot) I really had no idea how to combine these two facts in a reliable way, so that is why I have chosen to write it completely different. I'm very sorry if I disappoint you with this... But hopefully, and probably, the awesome and brilliant creators of Once will have a plausible explanation for all of it :) **

**Thank you so much for reading the story. I hope it didn't feel too rushed? I would really appreciate your comments and thoughts on it, so please do leave a review :)**


End file.
